Crystal Empire (O
The Crystal Empire is a location that serves as the home of the Crystal Ponies. It is ruled by Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor and formerly King Sombra. Chracteristics The Crystal Empire is made pratically of crystal, including it's inabitants. It is characterized by the strong presence of love that is spread through all Equestria through the Crystal Heart. How much love there is, more shining and reluzent will be the Crystal Empire. Places of Interest Square The square lies at the center of the Empire, where the Crystal Castle is located. In the series, it is depicted as a peaceful place with a lot of buildings and working Crystal Ponies. There is a snowflake pattern on the ground, spreading out from the Crystal Heart. Crystal Castle The Crystal Castle is the home of the royal rulers of the empire. It has a huge crystal tower which fires a ribbon of energy into the sky whenever the Crystal Heart below is powered. During King Sombra's rule, the Crystal Castle had a much darker appearance. Library The Crystal Empire is home to an immense library with decorative griffon statues outside its front doors. Amethyst Maresbury serves as its librarian. Twilight and her friends visit the library in search of information about the Empire's history. Spa The Crystal Empire spa is first shown in the episode "Games Ponies Play", where Twilight and her friends meet Princess Cadance. One of the spa's signature luxuries is a crystal mud bath. Stadium The main city of the Empire is also home to a huge stadium. It is a huge structure, capable of seating many thousands of ponies in the wrap-around grandstands. As well as regular seating, the stadium also features a special seating box for VIP spectators, including customised seating for the Alicorn Princesses. Everhoof Mountain Everhoof Mountain is the highest point in the Pony World. It is said to be ravaged by very strong winds capable of preventing any pegasus from reaching its peak. Crystal Mountains They are the mountains that surround the Crystal Empire. Festivities The Crystal Faire is a celebration established by the Crystal Empire's first queen and is the Crystal Ponies' most important tradition. Inhabitants Access The Crystal Empire is located in the north of Equestria, in the Arctic. Just like the Light Kingdom, only the ones that don't have turned a follower of the Lord of Chaos can get in, but this defense is not as strong as the Light Kingdom's. History The Legend of the Light Kingdom The Crystal Empire is created with the help of Mirror Coat and Heartbeat. Twilight and Blue Sword In this story, the Crystal Empire has a major focusing during the beginning, because it's here where the romance between Twilight and Blue Sword begins. Some time later in the story, Changelings invade the empire, serving as a distraction while some infiltrated Changelings break in the library to steal a book that has a protection spell agains revealing spells. The Light Kingdom After knowing the red star seed is in the Oasis of the Heart, Twilight, Blue, Heartbeat and the others go to the Crystal Empire. After retrieving the star seed, Heartbeat takes them to the Mirrored Library, opening a portal in the dimensional mirror that it is in the castle. After the search for the star seeds, everypony returns to the Crystal Empire so they can get in the Mirrored Library, before going to the Light Kingdom. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", the Crystal Empire is targered by the Wraith, one of the villains of the solitary, who wants to consume as many love and hope as possible to get released from the Mirror Realm. He is able to get also Cadance. The Crystal Empire is released after his defeated. In "Cold Loneliness", the empire is frozen after the Snow Queen is able to freeze its rulers. After her redemption, it is unfrozen. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Scale invades the Crystal Empire to take Cadance and Gleaming's lights. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Locations Category:Pony World Kingdoms